


Gacha Mash

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Sometimes you need to borrow a little luck to get what you want.
Relationships: gudako/karna
Kudos: 4





	Gacha Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Come on, come on, c’mon!”

A light and cheery music filled the room.

“…..ugh. Why do you do this to me?” Pretty gold eyes looked as if the world was a lie. A great despair on the edge of an unrelenting storm, the final hope vanishing to the abyss.

“Are you still working on your game, Master?” A pretty, not to mention LOYAL, friend and demi-Servant asked. Gudako could only wish that she had the same loyalty everywhere. Sweet Mash actually showed up when she needed her. Even if a lot of the other Servants… not to mention Da Vinci.. teased her about a romance between her and her first friend in Chaldea, both knew it wasn’t like that. Althoug it did make it easier to escape the romance happy Servants she summoned if she didn’t outright decry the fact.

….what can she say Kyohime and a few fellow Servants made an _impression_ that warranted Gudako to WANT that shield.

She was tired of checking EVERY corner in her room before bed, under said bed, and in the vents. Just once she didn’t want to need Lobos to sniff out intruders and she could relax.

Switching rooms, or sleeping in another Servant’s room for the night, one who definitely would NOT be using it, was even worse. Rooms were destroyed. Honor was demanding vengeance. The red wouldn’t come out of the _walls_ and EMIYA had decreed that he wouldn’t be cooking for a month after how his kitchen turned out. Needless to say it was suffering.

“It’s not just a game, Mash; it’s a way of _life_!”

“Oh.. forgive me Master, but can you explain the reasoning to me?”

Gudako turned manic eyes toward her friend. As if she was waiting to reveal this from the beginning. “We summon the most ancient and heroic spirits from all ages. From ALL over the world. And … we have them all on record as soon as we meet them.”

Here Mash nodded along, “The scanned Servants in the Singularities are recorded. All the data is important. Lady Da Vinci goes over the codes and analyses them for more research and ways on how to make things better like in the case of Mystic Codes for Senpei.”

“My dear Mash, that is absolutely correct. But! But there is one other precious thing that Da Vinci does that makes hopeless moments in this world seem beautiful again.”

“Yes, Da Vinci is irreplaceable as a person and member of Chaldea. Just recently she has made the crops in the farming rooms speed up without harm to-“

“Not that!” Gudako shouted. “Although, yes it is VERY wonderful we have more food. The variety makes EMIYA and the rest of the cooks happy. But I meant something of absolute importance here.”

“There is something more amazing that Da Vinci has made recently?” Mash could only be impressed with yet another invention to make their lives easier and humanity one step closer to defeating their enemy.

“Yes.” Gudako’s mania was once again raging. The promise of the reaching a holy land in her eyes. “She has increased the rate up banners in the gacha!”

Mash…. Was disappointed. “Senpei, Da Vinci did that a while ago when you expressed your frustration on getting things other than items.” Not that that was a bad thing. Some of it was new seeds for food and the odd rare time for livestock. The one cow they had for milk and the chickens came from it. It saved them plenty on rations and made the chefs once more happy. Almost as happy as they were to eat the food they made.

“Yes… but Mash this is the SERVANT rate ups.”

“Then… Senpei… why are you so upset with it?”

“…….” Gudako worried Mash as soon as she once more looked like a victim of the loss of the world. Something she hadn’t appeared to be when the world DID end. Or they realized they had to fight to get it back. “My curry luck is lacking.”

“Senpei… I don’t think we got curry in the gacha as you refer to it. The closest thing was the mapo tofu that only few Servants liked.” It was a terrible thing, but it just KEPT showing up like a bad habit.

“That’s not it. My curry Servants are never on rate up.”

Mash took her own form of mission mode and went to the container of summon materials. Took out a handful batch and power walked to the summoning chamber. Her Master was pulled along with her. Despite Gudako being baffled, Mash just looked quietly determined and placed the Saint Quartz onto the summon circle. A pinch of her own mana called forth the mana from Gudako, surprising her as Mash sent it into the quartz. The light shone before Gudako had any time to _speak_.

When the light disappeared a figure remained in place. White hair and heterochromia eyes. A Lance held out in his hand. “Servant Karna, are you my Master?”

“….” Gudako tried to speak. “!!!!”

Mash… she ended up hurrying over to her prone Master and friend. “I’m sorry Senpei! I missed the curry you wanted.” Mash looked over to the newly arrived lancer, “Could you help carry Master to the infirmary?”


End file.
